Edmonton City AC
| fansgroup = Edmonton City Addicks Club, Oil Boys ECAC Supporters Club | honors = Supporters' Shield Clipper Cup (S1) | shortname = ECAC | owner = Cliff Cowl | headcoach = Petr Crucic }}Edmonton City Athletic Club (ECAC) is a professional soccer club located in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. The team's headquarters are situated within the Commonwealth Stadium Precinct. Edmonton City AC is an Original 10 (O10) member of the Continental Premier League (CPL) which is the top league of simulation soccer on Creamers Sports Logos Community (CCSLC). From 2009 there had been rumours of a league inviting teams from all parts of the Continent to form a sim league of the highest calibre and only the best teams and players would be welcomed. Edmonton City AC is only one of two Canadian Clubs currently in the CPL and both are O10 members, though Flower City SC has several Canadian players on its list ECAC only has four locally born Nationals on its list. History Edmonton City AC originally pencilled in as AC Vancouver, wearing the colours of Gold and Green for home games and the Goal Keeper to wear Red. Away Game kits to consist of Yellow and Black and the Goal Keepers away kits to be coloured with a two tone Green. Other areas that also did not make the cut were Portland ( United ), Winnipeg ( All Stars FC ) and Anchorage ULASCA ( United Local Associated Sports Club Alaska ). But as history shows the area of Edmonton was finacially and economically safer as it has always supported soccer. Facilities, Sponsors and Supporters were behind the push for a club to enter the CPL from Edmonton more than any other area that the holder of the licence was looking at and with more than 8500 members signed on within the first month of trading the club is looking very healthy off the field already. Rivalries Canadian Challenge Cup Edmonton City AC plays for the Canadian Challenge Cup against Flower City SC. Clipper Cup Edmonton City AC plays for the Clipper Cup against Crossroads FC. Uniforms Edmonton City AC Home.png|Primary home uniform Edmonton City AC Road Primary.png|Primary road uniform Edmonton City AC Season 1 Alternate.png|Alternate home uniform typically worn by the keeper Edmonton City AC Season 1 Road Alternate.png|Alternate road uniform Edmonton City AC ANZAC Day.png|ANZAC Day uniform Uniforms worn by the Edmonton City AC are manufactured by Umbro and some have a significant meaning behind their designs. The home kit was designed by JimmyN64 who has been an avid Edmonton City AC fan for a while and took it upon himself to show the other CPL clubs what a good uniform should look like. The primary away kit is designed to show how closely linked to Edmonton it really is by being similar to the City's flag using the light blue of the open blue sky and clean clear waters that surround Edmonton, and the white of the snow and ice that covers this beautiful area in the winter time, it is used mainly versus clubs in the East and against Flower City in the Candian Challenge Cup for away games. The Anzac Day uniform is worn on or around the 25th April every year home or away unless playing a club wearing green, the kit commemerates the rememberance of the Anzacs' (Australian New Zealand Army Corps) of which the owner of the Edmonton City AC is Australian and it pays homeage to his heritage and brings a truely international flavour to the club. Supporters Clubs Marggie Andersen is President of the Edmonton City Addicks Club which currently has more than 3500 members and is the primary home supporters club, who attend all home games at the Commonwealth Stadium. Russ Therony played local soccer in Edmonton for the Green and Golds and is now the President of the The Oil Boys ECAC Supporters Club is the teams official away supporters club and has around 1000 members who attend as many away games as possible, and are official members of the Edmonton City AC. Club Song (to the tune of "La Marseilles") We are the club from Edmonton, We wear the colours of Sky blue, We will always fight for victory, We will always see it through, Win or lose we do or die, And in defeat we'll always try, EDMONTON'! '''EDMONTON CITY'!' The Club that's held so dear, Champions of the CPL this year. Poem Read before the Anzac Day Weekend First game I saw a kid marchin’ with medals on his chest. He marched alongside Diggers marching six abreast. He knew that it was ANZAC Day - he walked along with pride. He did his best to keep in step with the Diggers by his side. ...And when the march was over the kid was rather tired. A Digger said “Whose medals, son?” to which the kid replied: “They belong to daddy, but he did not come back. He died up in New Guinea on a lonely jungle track”. The kid looked rather sad then and a tear came to his eye. The Digger said “Don’t cry my son and I will tell you why. Your daddy marched with us today - all the blooming way. We Diggers know that he was there - it’s like that on ANZAC Day”. The kid looked rather puzzled and didn’t understand, But the Digger went on talking and started to wave his hand. “For this great land we live in, there’s a price we have to pay For we all love fun and merriment in this country where we live. The price was that some soldier his precious life must give. For you to go to school my lad and worship God at will, Someone had to pay the price so the Diggers paid the bill. Your daddy died for us my son - for all things good and true. I wonder if you understand the things I’ve said to you”. The kid looked up at the Digger - just for a little while And with a changed expression, said, with a lovely smile: “I know my dad marched here today - this is ANZAC Day. I know he did. I know he did, all the bloomin’ way”. 'Written by D. Hunter' (A veteran of Shaggy Ridge with the 2/12 Battalion in WW2 Tip your hat and wave your flag cos freedom is ignored until the day you want your share and freedom is what is ROARED. Play on. Current roster ''(Vice-captain) (Captain) |} Commonwealth Stadium Music 'Home Team:' Run on Music: *''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Not_Many ( Not Many)'' *''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scribe_(rapper) ( Scribe, Malo Luafutu)'' Home Goals': '' *Kid Cudi,'''' Day and Night *''Kid Cudi, Bom Boom Pow'' Shutout Wins: ''' *Korn,' Ice Ice Baby.'' 5 games without a loss: *''Rose Tattoo, We Can't be Beaten.'' Yellow or Red Card''': ' *Pussycat Dolls, I hate this part.'' 'Opposition Team:' Away Goals: *''Adam Lambert, If i had You.'' *''Nickleback, Gotta be somebody.'' Yellow Card: *''Katty Perry, Hot N Cold'' Red Card: *''Johnny Cash, Cry Cry Cry''. 'Own Goal any team:' *''Beastie Boys, Sabotage'' 'ANZAC Day Home Games:' *'Ice House,' Great Southern Land *'Peter Allen,' I still call Australia home ﻿